Together
by queen courgette
Summary: A small one-shot about Anna and Elsa on Anna's wedding day.


Title: Together

Summary: Small one-shot about Anna and Elsa on Anna's wedding day.

Words: 959

Disclaimer: Anything that is linked with Frozen is not mine. I do not own Disney or Frozen, much to my displeasure.

Author's Note: All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine, which I apologise for if any are noticeable. This isn't anything of significance, just a lil thing that I had in my mind.

Reviews would be much appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead," said a soft-spoken voice. Anna grumbled something incoherent, trying to keep up her slumbering status.

A bright light illuminated the room, making Anna pull her covers up over her head. Elsa stood with her hands on her hips, growing slightly impatient with her sister's reluctance to get up and get ready. Knowing how much her sister liked her sleep and how long it would usually take for her to actually get up from her bed, she gave her a few moments to wake up.

"Anna, wake up!" she said as she dragged the covers from her, leaving her curled up in a ball.

"Elsa, go away. I'm trying to sleep!" she mumbled from her pillow.

"Anna, do you realise what is happening today?" Elsa asked her. Anna mumbled a reply, still trying to sleep. "Anna, come on get up!" still, she would not budge.

_Maybe a different tactic would be more effective,_ Elsa pondered. She was determined not to use her powers on her sister, knowing all too well how dangerous it was. But, now she understood her powers, could control them even. With a slight, mischievous smirk playing on her lips, she whipped up a small snow cloud above her sister's head, much like the one she created for Olaf.

Small, delicate snowflakes filtered through the air, tickling Anna's face. She scrunched up her face in confusion and annoyance and tried to wipe off whatever was tickling her face. When the snowflakes persisted in falling on her, she gave up trying to get a few more hours of sleep and sat up right. After her eyes re-adjusted to the brightness of the room, she sought after the source of her discomfort. She groaned when she saw the snow cloud.

"Elsaaah!" she moaned, "Did you really have to do that?" She tried scowling at her sister but a large snowflake landed on her noise, surprising her and rendering unable to express her displeasure. "I was going to get up anyway..." she added.

"Oh, of course you were going to!" Elsa scoffed, "I mean, you really wouldn't want to miss your wedding, would you?"

"Oh...my wedding..." Anna repeated rather lethargically , "My wedding!" she said with more excitement. She leapt up on her bed, "It's my wedding day!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister's excitement, jumping up off her bed and twirling around the room. There were some things you can't change in a person, and Anna's childlike demeanour was something you certainly can't change.

"Come on, you have a nice, warm bath waiting for you that'll be cold if you don't hurry." Elsa told her sister.

* * *

After a quick bath with the staff flurrying about with the day's preparations, Anna was ready to put on her wedding gown. At a first glance it looked simple and low-key but in closer detail tiny lace snowflakes were entwined throughout the dress. Minute ice crystals twinkled from the sun's rays seeping through the glass windows.

Anna's hair had just been completed with her usual plaits laid pinned upon her head. She was sitting, staring at her reflection in the vanity's mirror. Her thoughts were consumed by the significance of today, and she repeatedly tossed around the thought of her not being ready or not being good enough for Kristof. In the middle of her thoughts, Elsa entered the room with an old-looking wooden box in her hands.

Anna tried smiling at her sister, but her lingering doubts still remind in her mind. Elsa, noticing her sisters lack of liveliness, placed the box on the vanity and turned towards her sister.

"Anna, what's-" she began.

"Do you think I'm ready for marriage?" Anna interrupted.

"Well, do you think you are?" Elsa asked.

"Yes...no...I don't know!" Anna cried, head falling to her crossed arms on the vanity. Elsa gently stroked her sister's back to comfort her. ""I don't even know if I'm good enough for him!" she added.

"Anna," she said slowly, "if you don't want to marry him, you don't have to...but I've seen the love you two share. He would do anything for you and you would do the same for him." Anna sniffed in response. "I have to admit," Elsa continued softly, "you two remind me of Mother and Father. They would do anything for each other and I see the same loving expression they had for each other in you two." She removed her hand off her sister to retrieve the box.

With the click of the lock, she slowly opened it. Anna sat back up when she heard the box open, her eyes widening as Elsa extracted the object from the box Elsa placed the item on top of Anna's head, fixing the delicate material around her hair.

"This was Mother's wedding veil," Elsa told her sister quietly, staring at her sister's astonishment in the mirror's reflection .

Tears formed in Anna's eyes, "Elsa, I can't accept this..."

"You can and you will," she told her firmly, gently turning her to look at her in the face, "You look beautiful, Anna and Mother would have wanted you to wear her veil on your special day." Anna looked down at her feet, nodding. Elsa used her thumbs to dry her sister's tears "Dry your tears, today is a happy day."

Anna sniffed again, "Thank you, Elsa." she said, embracing her sister. "I love you."

Elsa tried to blink her tears away and squeezed her sister tighter, "I love you, too."

This time wiping her own tears away, she stood up and held out her hand, "Come on, I think I have a little sister to walk down the aisle."

Anna took her hand, beaming and they both left the room to start Anna's new life. _Together_.


End file.
